User talk:NERF NINJA666
|} |- | |- | |- | style="background: #aaa; color:#fff; border: 1px solid #000; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact my talk page if you have questions. NERF NINJA666 |} |} Spamming Centurion info/images Please refrain from spamming Centurion information and images. If you continue to do so, you will be banned for a short amount of time. Jet Talk • ] 06:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hasbro requests that fansites do not post leaked images of blasters and products. Granted, some ignore this request and post them anyway, but the Nerf Wiki is a part of the group of sites that will remove content as requested by Nerf and/or Hasbro. As such, please stop reposting the images. Jet Talk • ] 21:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::You've continued to upload these leaked images despite me telling you not to. As such, here is another warning: if you continue to upload the images, you will be banned for a short amount of time. Jet Talk • ] 00:14, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Week-long block Don't worry, I'll be on "Stupid Guns" still. :) Ninja of Nerf (talk) images :You've been asked multiple times to stop adding leaked images to the wiki, especially these specific three images. This is another official warning; next time you add these images back to the site, you will receive a block longer than your last. Jet Talk • ] 23:59, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Videos Please stop adding unnecessary videos. REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 05:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC) 1) You put videos in bad places - one messed the article up a bit and you put Longshot ones in the Maverick and Nite finder which is unnecessary. And 2) if you contact me on my talk page, put it at the BOTTOM, not in the middle of it. It confused me and I thought some user had vandalised it or something then. The Longshot commercial in the Longshot article was fine. REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 19:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Two week ban Your recent attitude, as well as reupload of images you've been asked not to upload and creation of pages for vandalism and spam have resulted you with a two week ban. Continuation of these actions will result in a longer ban, as well as possibly a permanent ban from the wiki. Jet Talk • ] 08:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Stryfe image We can't just call it 'weird' or 'strange' darts though, that's kind of spammish. PS: you should sign properly. REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 15:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Good idea. REALNerfNinja6 (talk) Signing. Congratulations. You just successfully signed! REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 15:23, July 15, 2013 (UTC) New forum rules Hi, please read the new forum rules if you have not already. You are breaking one of the rules (making posts less than three words); if you continue to do so, you will be given a warning. Jet Talk • ] 19:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC) uhhh clonwns on my profile??? ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 17:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi --Let 'em RAGE 19:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Final warning Your constant rule breaking and harassment of other members has gone on long enough. If you continue to do so after this final warning, you will be placed on a permanent ban. Jet Talk • ] 19:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) County in Washington, or something Hey, you live in Washington. Me too. What county? TheGigglingChicken (talk) 03:38, August 8, 2013 (UTC)TheGigglingChicken Color Colour I mean to spell it 'Colour'. I'm English. Maybe read THOROUGHLY through my user page.Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 16:58, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Edits Sorry, but I didn't understand what you said. --Let 'em RAGE 03:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you'll ever be able to be an admin here, Jet doesn't like what you do. --Let 'em RAGE 03:51, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Late LOLS I was on the old 'How old are you?' thread and I saw something that made me LOL to the max. Dartmaster, 50?? Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 20:11, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Attacking other users Hi, please do not attack other users, as that is a violation of our Code of Conduct. If you continue to do so, you will be given a temporary ban. Jet Talk • ] 01:23, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to stand up for another user, that's fine. But you're blatantly attacking NM8. Jet Talk • ] 01:27, November 28, 2013 (UTC) important discussion If you have time, could you give your thoughts on this thread? Thanks for your time :)```` Hi How are you? Please contact me personally at - liran@xntouch.com